


A Tragical Romance? Remains to be Seen

by greengables (unofficialfansie)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Shirbert, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialfansie/pseuds/greengables
Summary: Gilbert and Anne get married in May of 1908, after a very long courtship.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Cole Mackenzie & Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	A Tragical Romance? Remains to be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to cure my post-season 3 depression, so be warned that it is pure, cavity-causing fluff. Proceed with caution.

_ May 1908 _

Anne woke to the feeling of sunlight on her face, warming her skin and making her smile. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched, enjoying the loose-limbed, relaxed, languid feeling that came with still being half-asleep.

“Good morning, Snow Queen,” Anne murmured, grinning at the tree just outside her window. It was in full bloom and the sweet perfume of the blossoms had filled her room overnight since she had left the window open to catch a breeze. “How are you on this wonderful day?”

Anne’s daydreams were interrupted by a soft knock at her door. “Anne? Are you awake?” That was Marilla.

“Come in,” Anne called back. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart rate sped up as Marilla entered the room, already dressed and sporting an unusually tender smile.

“It’s time to get up now,” Marilla said, sitting down on the edge of Anne’s bed. “Diana’s already here, and Rachel will be along soon as well. Would you like some breakfast?”

Anne shook her head. “I couldn’t eat a thing. I’m sorry, Marilla.”

“Don’t be. It’s a big day.” Marilla’s gaze traveled down to her lap, and for a moment she seemed lost in a sea of memories and regrets. Then, all of a sudden, she blinked and the spell was broken. “Come now. Let’s get you ready.”

**\---**

“Ever since I first met you, I only had eyes for your red hair- Ugh! This is hopeless!”

“Not hopeless, just a bit unlikely.” Bash chuckled at Gilbert’s expression. “You should see your face, Blythe.”

“This isn’t funny, Bash,” Gilbert moaned, crumpling yet another sheet of paper up and throwing it on the floor in frustration. “I’m getting married in a few hours, and I still haven’t finished writing my vows!”

“Don’t look at me. That there’s your fault, for agreeing with Anne that you should have special vows. If you ask me, you should just read the regular ones. Why you gotta make things more complicated?” Bash shook his head, pushing his chair back from the kitchen table and standing up.

“Because! Anne is Anne and she’s… special.” Gilbert put his head in his hands. “I just don’t know how to tell her that.”

“Tell her exactly like you just told me,” Bash stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “And don’t get too worried about it. She’s not marrying you for your speeches.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Gilbert muttered.

**\---**

“Are you nervous?” Diana asked as she wove the blue ribbon Marilla had given Anne years ago into a braided crown on top of Anne’s head. Her hands were steady and careful, and Anne took comfort in how much they grounded her.

“A little,” Anne admitted. “I almost didn’t sleep last night my mind was racing so.”

“But this is what you want, right? You’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Anne grinned. “I’m the surest I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

“Good.” Diana squeezed Anne’s shoulder as she finished her work, inserting the last hairpin into Anne’s bright red tresses. “You can look now.”

Anne stood from the chair she had been sitting in and turned towards the mirror on the opposite wall. She gasped when she saw her reflection. Her hair was perfect, her skin glowed with excitement and love, and the light dusting of powder on her face highlighted her complexion perfectly. Tears filled her eyes. “Oh, Diana. I never thought I’d be a bride, but here I am! How perfectly wonderful all of this is!”

“Here you are,” Diana agreed, joining her in front of the mirror and resting her head on Anne’s shoulder. “About to marry your Prince Charming. Are you ready?”

Anne took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

**\---**

Gilbert sat in the church’s front pew, Bash on one side of him and Cole on the other, trying to keep from fidgeting as the other guests filed into the church around him. He wasn’t very successful.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Gilbert,” Cole said after observing Gilbert’s hyperactivity for a few minutes. “Really. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know, I know.” Gilbert tried to focus on breathing normally and ignoring the curious glances from everyone else there. Why had he and Anne invited so many people again? He was sure he didn’t know half of them.

“Mrs. Lynde got her hands on the guest list.” 

Gilbert looked over at Bash in surprise. “How did you…?”

“You said that last part out loud,” Bash explained. “Now calm down. We don’t want you fainting again, eh, Blythe?”

“You know I haven’t done that in years,” Gilbert griped, good-natured exasperation coloring his words.

“I know. But it’s fun to see you get that look on your face when I tease ya,” Bash said, struggling to contain his laughter.

Gilbert was about to retort, but suddenly the sound of a piano playing the famous notes heard at most every wedding wafted through the air, and a hush fell over the crowd. It was time.

**\---**

Anne thought that she would die of anticipation as she and Matthew waited for the cue to enter the sanctuary, the heavy wood doors looming in front of them ominously. How much longer was it going to be?

“You look like a princess, Miss Anne!” a small voice cried, startling Anne out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Delphine, who was acting as the flower girl, smiling up at her adoringly.

“Thank you, Dellie. You look like a princess too,” Anne said, her nerves momentarily forgotten.

Anne’s dress was her dream come to life. Although there were no puffed sleeves, as Marilla had insisted that the dress should be of a style that reflected the latest fashions, Anne loved the dress with all her heart. The underdress was made of cream-colored silk, with a scoop neckline and long sleeves that billowed prettily. The overdress was entirely sheer lace, with patterns of flowers and butterflies woven into it. The dress was also cinched at the waist with a satin ribbon, tied at the back with a bow. Best of all, at least in Anne’s opinion, the dress cascaded downwards like a waterfall, creating a small train. All of this was only made more beautiful by the veil, the very same lacy delight that Marilla had gifted to Anne years ago just before Prissy Andrews’ almost-wedding. In short, her dress was perfect.

“Princess Cordelia,” Matthew whispered, inaudible to anyone except Anne. He looked as if he could barely contain his pride, and his eyes filled with tears when Anne leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Matthew. For everything. You’re truly a kindred spirit,” she said gently.

Matthew looked down at his feet, and then the piano began to play “Here Comes the Bride.”

It was time.

**\---**

When the doors to the church sanctuary opened, Gilbert looked towards them. First came Dellie, beaming in a fluffy pink dress as she carried a basket of daisies up the aisle. Then there was Diana, her lavender dress complementing Dellie’s perfectly. And finally...

Anne.

Anne slowly made her way up the aisle on Matthew’s arm, trying her utmost not to trip on the hem of her dress. So focused was she on not falling over, or kicking Matthew, that she didn’t realize they were already at the altar until he stopped. She looked up, and there was Gilbert.

When Gilbert locked eyes with Anne, the church and everyone in it was gone. Anne was dressed simply, in a brown school dress, and her hair was parted into two braids. They were in the schoolhouse, with all their friends (and some enemies) standing around them. Anne opened her mouth to say something, and then-

Gilbert blinked. The spell was broken, he was back in the church, and he was getting married. Anne looked radiant, even with her face partially hidden under a veil, and  _ he was getting married. _

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of Saint Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined,” the minister intoned solemnly.

Anne’s heart nearly stopped.  _ Is this really happening? _

“The couple has requested that they read their own marriage vows,” the minister continued as Matthew went to sit down. Everyone looked at Anne expectantly.

“Oh! Right,” Anne suddenly remembered where she was and what she had to do. Laughter rippled around the church before all was quiet once again and it was time for her to speak.

“ I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.” Anne paused. “Those are the words of Jane Eyre, but they are just as true for me as they were for her. Gilbert... I love you. I didn’t always know it, but- but I do now.” She chuckled wetly. “You are my kindred spirit, and I am ready to be yours. Forever.”

Gilbert reached over and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down Anne’s cheek as she spoke, his own eyes full of unshed ones. Then he took a carefully folded square of paper from his pocket, opened it, and took a deep breath.

“Anne. There are over 100,000 words in the dictionary, but none of them can fully convey what I feel for you,” Gilbert read. “There are no words that can say how I feel when you smile at me, or when you take my hand. There are no words for what it means to me when you encourage me or give me advice. There isn’t even a word  _ scrumptious _ enough to say how I feel when I look at you now.” Gilbert looked up at Anne, folding the paper back up and putting it in his pocket. “But, in the interest of communication, I will tell you this- I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Most ardently.”

Gilbert and Anne’s words both hung in the air for a moment after they had been spoken. Then, the minister proceeded with the ceremony, although Anne and Gilbert only had eyes for each other. It wasn’t until Anne felt the cold metal ring slide onto her finger that she realized it was over, and it wasn’t until Gilbert heard the minister say “You may kiss the bride” that he knew it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of headcanons and ideas about what happened to Anne and her friends and family post-season 3, so if you'd like me to write and post more stuff like this leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
